


I'll Make You Believe

by MoosesCanFly



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sad, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoosesCanFly/pseuds/MoosesCanFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- A HTTYD and ROTG fanfic. -<br/>Jack and Hiccup were inseparable until Jack became invisible. After over 300 years pass Jack finds a time machine. This is his one and only chance to be with Hiccup, but when Jack goes back he doesn't go alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gut Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning that shows Jack and Hiccups relationship before the events of the movie.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Hiccup stared out at the lake and took a deep breath. He sighed and gently rubbed the bruise on his cheek. The wind blew past him, the cold air sent a shiver down his spine as he watched the autumn leaves dance in the wind. He heard the crunching of leaves from behind him but ignored it thinking it was a rabbit or some other animal when suddenly a rock skimmed across the top of the river creating glistening ripples as the brightly colored fish swam to safety. Hiccup flinched raising his arm to protect himself thinking it was one of the villagers wanting to play another game of dodge ball. He turned his head slightly, praying that it wasn't one of the villagers. It wasn't. Behind him was a tall thin boy, with beautiful brown eyes, soft brown hair, and fair skin. Hiccup eyed the boy up and down deciding whether he was a threat or not. He quickly noticed what seemed to be a bag of rocks in the boys hand. The boy hopped down to where Hiccup was sitting and sat himself down. Hiccup quickly leapt up and started to walk away, the boy then jumped up with his bag of rocks and curiously started following Hiccup.   
"Woah, where do you think you are going?" The boy asked sounding offended. Hiccup stopped. He wasn't sure why he stopped but something in his gut made him stop.  
"Uh..." Hiccup was speechless. He didn't understand why this boy was talking to him. He didn't even know who the boy was. The boy laughed and held out his hand to shake Hiccups who reluctantly shook the boys hand back.  
"Jackson Overland, you?" The boy smiled a smile that would light the whole world and save people from extreme electricity bills. Hiccup hesitated telling Jack his name. He'd always felt like his name. Hiccup. The villagers made fun of him and his name. Hiccup looked down at the floor contemplating what to do. He felt something strange. He felt as though if he didn't tell this boy his name he'd regret it. He looked back up at Jack who was still smiling from ear to ear.   
"My name is Hiccup..."  
"Horrendous Haddock!?," Jack jumped up and bowed. Hiccups eyes widened he felt flustered "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hiccup stood up looking bewildered. He wasn't sure why Jack knew about him or why he was bowing. The sky darkened. Clouds slowly crept over the blue sky.  
"Should I know you?" Hiccup asked trying not to sound rude. Jack gasped.  
"You don't remember me?," Jack turned dramatically his hair blowing in the wind "How cruel." Hiccup looked down at the floor kicking some mud whilst feeling an enormous amount of guilt.  
"Hey!," Hiccup suddenly realized "You didn't even know my name a minute ago. Such a liar."  
Jack smiled again. Even wider this time. His beautiful bright teeth burning Hiccups eyes.   
"Ah, you got me!" He laughed playfully punching Hiccups arm "I have been sent from my own village to offer a peace treaty since as you probably know already there have been many battles going on and my village wants to become stronger by becoming your ally." His smile was swept away by the fierce winds replacing it with a very serious business face like when you have to face the chief of your village to tell them you accidentally set fire to the chicken hut (the chickens managed to escape luckily). Hiccup stared at Jack looking puzzled. Jack looked intently at Hiccup. Hiccup blinked repetitively taking in what Jack had just said before doubling over in laughter.  
"Hey!" Jack crossed his arms "I'm serious!"  
"That's what makes it so funny." Hiccup stood up and wiped away his tears.

DRRRING! DRRRING!  
The alarms were going off in the village. Hiccup turned towards the village to see smoke swallowing the stars. Rain drummed down and the sky opened up unleashing bolts of lightning.  
"We have to go!" Jack yelled above the rain.  
"Follow me!" Hiccup shouted grabbing Jacks arm. Jack could feel Hiccup trembling. Jack had only just met Hiccup but something in his gut told him to follow Hiccup. Something in Hiccups gut told him to not let go. They ran. And ran. And ran until they reached Hiccups village where they saw blood shed. Axes swinging violently in the air. Screams filled the air along with battle cries and roars of thunder. Hiccup pushed past the vikings, dodging the axes.   
"In here!" Hiccup pulled Jack into his house.   
"Shouldn't we do something to help?" Jack asked feeling guilty whilst shivering.  
"I'm not really good at the whole fighting thing." Hiccup pointed at the bruise on his cheek. Jack nodded and blew into his hands trying to warm himself. Hiccup threw some wood on the first place and set it alite. "C'mon I think I might have some clothes that will fit you for now."   
Jack looked Hiccup up and down and smirked.  
"How tall do you think you are?" 

*

"This really doesn't fit." Jack laughed, his smile lighting the room.  
"You can try my dads shirt if you really want to." Hiccup replied sarcastically. Jack handed him his poncho, trousers and white v-neck. Hiccup placed them next to the fire to warm them up.  
"Hm no, thank you." Jack smiled examining a pile of Stoicks clothes.   
"So what village are you from?"  
"Well it's near the lake. In fact it should be somewhere just beyond the trees to this village."   
"Oh! I think my people visited yours once, wasn't there like a fair or something." Hiccup recalled.  
"Yea! You were there?!," Jack beamed "Wow. We could've bumped into each over without knowing."  
The two bonded trying to ignore the bloodshed that was going on outside. Rain kept pouring down from the sky and thunder roared continuously. Hiccup only had one blanket so they both sat near the fire huddling for warmth wrapped in the blanket growing closer and closer.   
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Hmm, blue. You?"  
"i'm pretty sure it's green."  
"I like green too." He smiled staring deeply into Hiccups eyes. Hiccup blushed his face like a strawberry.  
"Favorite hobby?" Hiccup asked changing the subject.   
"Hmm," Jack pondered then smiled gleefully "Ice skating."  
"Ice skating?"  
"Yeah, it just makes me feel free. It makes me feel as if the world is mine, as if I have control. I can just dance freely when I'm on the ice. That probably sounds stupid but it just feels like what I'm meant to do or something." Jack smiled looking deeply into the fire picturing himself on the ice.  
"Wow you'll have to teach me some day, I can't skate to save my life." Hiccup laughed.  
"What's your hobby then?"   
"Getting beaten up." Hiccup laughed nervously.  
"That does look pretty painful." Jack replied looking at the shiner on Hiccups face.  
"Dodge ball. The whole lot of them against me. All I wanted to do was draw," He sighed "But that's life I guess."  
"You draw? What type of things do you draw?"  
"Mostly dragons." Hiccup pulled out his pieces of scrap paper and showed him all the drawings he'd done of the dragons.   
"Those are pretty amazing. I'll make you a bet. If you can teach me how to draw I'll teach you how to skate."  
"Hmm, deal. Not very keen on skating though. I don't tend to have much luck with balancing." 

A light flickered outside. The atmosphere changed. The two went as quiet as mice. Burning. The smell of burning hair and skin. A shiver crawled slowly down Hiccups spine. He got up leaving the warmth of the towel with Jack. Jack despite feeling sick to the back of his teeth kept his smile on. Hiccup walked towards the window slowly and cautiously.   
"Oh gods," His voice almost like a whisper, Hiccup put his hand to his mouth his eyes filling with tears "Oh gods, Oh gods, Oh gods."  
Jacks smile faded. He stood up. His shoulders felt as if they were being pushed down by a thousand bricks.  
"What is it?" Jack asked hoping and praying it wasn't what he thought it was. But he could tell by the look in Hiccups eyes. He could feel it in his gut. Hiccup turned to Jack sympathetically.  
"Don't look," Hiccup pleaded "Please don't look."  
Jack walked towards the window. Hiccup grabbed his arm and pulled him away.   
"Don't look!" Hiccup cried out gripping tighter on Jacks arm.   
Jack wriggled free and looked. He felt his life flashing before his eyes. He felt time pausing.   
His village was gone. Consumed by flames. His family. His friends. All dead.   
Jack collapsed to the floor tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt his chest caving in. His heart stung. He felt as if he'd been stabbed thousands of times in the chest.   
"It's all my fault..." Jack cried "If only I'd been there... maybe I could have done something. I could have saved them..."  
"It's not your fault." Hiccup consoled him and tried to hug Jack but Jack pushed him away. The tears violently flowing from his eyes.   
"It's all my fault."


	2. Mourning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More background stuff.

Jack sat at the window staring deeply into the foggy air. Smoke rose from the rubble polluting the blue sky with darkness. Jack wished that the other night was some sort of horrific nightmare, although in that reality it would seem more like a dream. His eyes were rubbed red and sore. Jack walked towards the door hesitantly. _Maybe they are still alive_ he thought. He looked down to see his clothes revealing parts of his skin. He was still wearing Hiccups clothes. He turned towards Hiccup who was curled in a blanket, asleep. Jack smiled slightly but the smile quickly faded as he remembered the fire. He grabbed his clothes and chucked them on as fast as he could. He twisted the cold rustic metal door handle then pulled it open cold air burst through the door. The smell of smoke and death filling his lungs.  
He would always remember the smell.

He ran down the wooden stairs. Each one creaking as he hopped down. He ran past Stoick who barely noticed Jack. He ran past the destruction of Berk. Blood everywhere. Weapons scattered across the floor. The smell was horrific. He ran, and ran, and ran.

Hiccup felt a chill crawl up his spine. He opened his eyes to see his clothes scattered across the floor and his door wide open. He grunted and stretched out of bed. He wrapped himself in the warm blanket and creaked down the stairs. His dad looked at him confused.   
"What is it?" Hiccup asked rubbing his face forgetting about the bruise.   
"There was a boy...?" Stoick said bewildered.   
"...A boy?" Hiccup shot up suddenly "Jack!"   
"Who?" Stoick asked but Hiccup ran out.   
He didn't know Jack but he knew where Jack would be.   
  
The smell got stronger with each step. The smell of iron and carbon. The smell of ash and burnt hair. The smell of pain. Infront of him was a ruined teddy bear. Jack stopped. Tears fell from his eyes like stones pulling him to the ground. The bear belonged to his sister. His cute little sister. Jack picked up the bear.   
"Mum!" Jack called out wandering around the rubble. What had once been a beautiful village had turned to ash and dirt.   
He clawed at the dirt where his house had once been but it was useless. Maybe they'd all left the village before the fire was set off. Maybe...   
"Mum!" Jack shouted louder than before but there was no use.   
"Ouch!" He winced tripping over something and falling face first into a pile of wood. His face stung. He turned to see an arm poking out from under a broken house. "Mum...?" Jack ran too scared to see who's arm it belonged to. He ran to the only place he knew to go to. The only person he knew to go to. Hiccup. The smell. The bodies. The pain. It was all too much.

"Jack?" Hiccup looked up to see Jack running towards Berk. Jack didn't answer but ran into hiccups arms.  "Jack...?"   
Hiccup went speechless before wrapping his arms around Jack.   
"They're all dead." He whispered his voice crackly and hoarse from all the crying.   
"Oh gods." Hiccup buried Jacks head deep into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay" Hiccup whispered gently into Jacks ear.   
Jack lifted his head and gazed deeply into Hiccups eyes. Hiccup gazed back before noticing blood trickling from Jack's cheek.  
"You're bleeding." Hiccup gasped ripping part of his shirt off and gently wiping away the blood.  
"It hurts." He whispered.  
  
The village of Berk and what was left of Jack's village (a few gatherers, hunters and villagers out doing business) gathered to the shore to say goodbye to those who were lost. Jack held onto the bear. Hiccup stood next to Jack.   
"Do you want to put it in?"   
"Yes..." Jack went to put the bear in the boat but something deep down told him not to "Actually I think I'll hold on to it."   
They set the boats alight and watched them as they slowly drifted across the vast ocean.   
"I can't believe they're gone." Jack swayed his hand back and forth. Hiccups hand brushed against Jacks. His heart pounded. He looked at Hiccup and then back at the ocean. He grabbed Hiccups hand the two of them silent.

Jack wandered around Berk aimlessly unsure of where to go or what to do. Everything he knew was gone. His life. His family. The villagers that had survived or not been there where planning on exploring new land or settling into Berk. Jack contemplated what to do whilst walking towards the lake. The lake shone like a diamond. Beautiful flowers surrounded the edges of the lake. The fish swam like professional ballerinas with no worries or cares in the world. Jack kicked the dusty part of the mud next to the edge of the lake where the grass had been swept away. He unearthed a rock. He picked it up brushed it off and then swung it high into the air. Birds chirped and flew gracefully in the sky. He wished he had their freedom. Their ability to escape the world. He grabbed some rocks and started throwing them into the lake. The sky was getting darker and he had nowhere to go.   
"Hey." A familiar voice approached from behind. Jack turned to see Hiccup faintly smiling.   
"Hiccup!" Jack beamed throwing the last of his rocks into the lake.   
"How are you doing?"   
"I'm coping." Jack smiled. A different smile from before.   
"So," Hiccup wobbled "I was wondering if you wanted uh...to - do you have anywhere to stay?"  
"Not yet, but I'm sure I'll find somewhere." He lied still smiling.   
"Oh okay," Hiccup replied slightly disappointed before rambling on "Well if you don't find somewhere I was wondering if you wanted to maybe stay with me? But it's okay If you don't its just if you did you could."  
"Thank you." Jacks fake smile changed. It shone.   
"Anyway, I should be heading back. So if you want to then y'know." He scratched his head awkwardly before walking back to Berk.   
Jack looked around the lake. It was cold and isolated. He didn't want to be on his own longer than he had to.   
"Wait up!" Jack called catching up to Hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I have more stuff written but I wanted to go to bed so super short and useless chapter. -


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Another short chapter because it's my mums birthday and I've only had a short time to write. Will probably be uploading more tomorrow or Sunday. Christmas break soon so will probably update lots more. -

"Aha!" Stoick exclaimed as Jack and Hiccup walked through the door "We've met before. Jack, is it? Come're"   
"Oh no we don't need to-" Stoick shook Jacks hand pulling him in for a welcoming hug. "And we're hugging."  
"Dad let him go." Hiccup laughed pulling Stoick away.   
"Make yourself at home. I've just made dinner."  
"Thank you." Jack smiled and took a seat. For a moment he was beginning to feel his heart warming. The horrible smell was being replaced with the soothing aroma of the hot chicken Stoick had prepared. Stoick told Jack all the tales of his hunting mishaps and about all the embarrassing things Hiccup has done in his life which Hiccup continuously rolled his eyes to. Stoick had prepared a feast wanting to welcome Jack to their home. 

Hiccup went into the spare room to prepare it for Jack. Old things lay around the room. Paintings, Weapons, Armour, Clothes, all sorts. The room hadn't been touched in years. It hadn't been touched since his mother had left all those years ago. Dust sat on each surface of the room. The dust lonely and patient. Hiccup sorted the room hanging each painting, cleaning and storing the clothes and Armour in a chest, he collected the weapons and placed them in Stoicks room. In the corner of the room was a dust hidden painting. Hiccup crept towards it and brushed the dust off. It was a painting of his mother. She was beautiful. He felt a pang of pain wishing she was still here with them.   
"She looks like you." Jack was standing in the door way.  
"Yeah... I miss her." Hiccup looked down nostalgically and paused for a second Jack put his hand on Hiccups shoulder to comfort him "Anyway this is your room, If you need any more blankets or anything just ask."  
Jack nodded and propped himself on the bed. To him in this moment in time the things Hiccup was doing for him was a miracle. Hiccup was a miracle. Hiccup pulled the curtains closed. Rain was crashing against the ground outside each droplet reminding them of the night of the fire. The two of them sat in silence listening to the rain unsure of what to say. It suddenly hit Jack that he had no idea who had attacked his village.  
"Does your dad know who y'know..." His voice trailed off not wanting to say what had happened. He was still hoping it was some sort of horrible nightmare and if he said what happened out loud it would all become real. Hiccup looked up at Jack unsure.  
"They aren't completely sure but they aren't going to give up. He, my dad, is worried that they are going to come back and do the same thing to Berk... So far they know roughly where the people came from but still they aren't sure." Hiccup smiled reassuringly at Jack and slid his hand on top of Jacks "It'll be okay we'll get them."  
Hiccup felt his heart begin to race and his face began to flush. Jack looked at him bewildered.  
"Are you okay? Are you burning up?" Jack lifted his hand to check Hiccups temperature but Hiccup quickly dodged getting even redder.  
"I'm fine just tired is all," He scurried to the door "Good night."  
"Good night?" Jack laughed raising an eyebrow at Hiccup who quickly fled the scene.

Jack tossed and turned in the bed. It was his bed now but it didn't feel like it. It was different. Around seventeen years of the same bed and suddenly a new one felt strange. Unfamiliar. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the amount of change that had happened in so little time but whenever he closed his eyes he pictured the fire, the destruction, all the bloodshed and death. The rain continued to pittar patter against the ground and the thin glass of the window. A heavy gust of wind had sneaked into the room and blown the curtains wide open. A sudden blast of lightning filled the room with an unwanted light sending a nervous chill down Jacks spine. He couldn't stop thinking about the things that had happened. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to be alone. Jack crept out of his bed wrapping himself in the blanket and slowly creaked across the corridor to Hiccups room.  
"Hey?" Jack whispered to Hiccup who was sprawled across his bed drooling "You awake...?"  
"Hmm...?" Hiccup murmured in his sleep.  
"Can I sleep here tonight?" Jack asked unsure of whether to wait for an answer or not.   
"Okay, but don't roast the boar too long..." Hiccup sleepily replied his voice trailing off. Jack smirked and clambered into Hiccups bed re-positioning him so that they'd both fit. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup. Jack could feel hiccups heart beat. The steady rhythm soothed his own. He nuzzled his head into Hiccups neck. He felt safe. He felt something bloom in his heart. The rain froze and was replaced by the sound of Hiccups heart beat. All the pain began to fade because in that moment there was nothing. No pain, no fire, no death. Just the two of them in that bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit sorry for not uploading. Loads of stuff came up, I got sick and had writers block and lots of other stuff.   
> Short chapter (which they pretty much all are because I'm useless)  
> There will be more asap. (writing now)  
> It's winter break so I've got plenty of time to write more :)

Hiccup slowly awoke that morning to an overwhelming sensation of fear. He could feel something warm lying next to him. He could hear a feel the calm breathing of the creature that lay next to him. Hiccup wondered how an animal could have gotten into the house and crawled into his bed during the night. Hiccup loved sleeping but he wouldn't really call himself a heavy sleeper. He wondered if maybe the wind had blown the door open and a leopard had clawed its way in trying to shelter from the rain in a nice warm house. And why hadn't the leopard or creature taken a vicious hungry bite out of him? Had it ate both Jack and Stoick and was just planning on saving Hiccup for breakfast? Hiccup gulped. He could feel himself shaking. Nervous sweat inched itself down Hiccups forehead and dripped onto the pillow. And then Hiccup remembered something. Remembered something he'd originally thought was pointless and that there was no use for it. Under his pillow was a knife. A small but very sharp knife. Stoick had made sure Hiccup kept it there just in case someone or in this case something broke in. In fact Stoick had placed weapons all around the house to make sure that they were safe at all times. Hiccup smiled slightly accepting that his dad for once was right. Hiccup slowly reached under the pillow grasping for the knife trying not to cut himself or wake the leopard. He felt his hand go over the blade. The morning air had practically froze it. He winced feeling the cold metal react with his skin. He pulled out the knife and slowly turned. Hiccup wasn't one for hurting people or animals. But his life was on the line in that moment. He lifted the knife into the air making a swift turn before striking down towards the creatures throat. He stopped himself inches away from the creatures neck. It was Jack. Jack slept peacefully, his face calm, his body breathing and moving in a steady pace. Hiccup froze. He'd almost killed Jack.The sweet overly confident trusting boy he'd met only a couple of days ago lay in his bed peacefully sleeping. And he had almost killed him out of pure fear. Hiccups arms trembled as he continued to stare at the knife. It shimmered as the calm morning sun shone through the window. He glared at the knife with disgust and threw it towards the wall trying not to make to much sound but he could see Jack start to wriggle in his sleep and his eyes started to twitch as he slowly opened them.  
"Morning." Jack smiled sleepily looking up at Hiccup who automatically smiled back since Jacks smiles were a viral infection. 

After waking up the to went to the kitchen where Hiccup usually cooked breakfast for himself and Stoick. Stoick had gone out hunting early and had been called to investigate more on the matter of what happened to Jacks village. Jack shimmied himself on a wooden stool in the kitchen and watched Hiccup as he prepared the breakfast. Hiccup gracefully cracked the eggs into the pan and placed slices of bacon into another and let it sizzle as he scrambled the eggs. Hiccup looked at Jack curiously and then back at the eggs. Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Something the matter?"  
"What?" Hiccup jumped not expecting Jack to say anything "Oh, nothing."  
"You sure? Because from the way you keep looking at me I'm pretty sure it's something." Jack smirked looking at Hiccup who was starting to turn pink. Whether it was from the heat or the question Jack wasn't sure but he knew something was up.  
"Well, I was wondering why you were in my bed this morning...?" Hiccup swiveled around with the pan placing the eggs on two separate plates.  
"Oh, that." Jack thought back a sly smile emerging on his face.  
"Scared of thunder or something?" Hiccup laughed.  
"Something like that..." Jack went quiet and then so did Hiccup. After what had happened he was afraid. Afraid of being alone and leaving people alone. Until Jack suddenly saw the bacon catch more sizzle than it was supposed to.  
"Hiccup! The bacon!" The two of them dealt with the bacon situation and then they both sat down and enjoyed a nice meal of scrambled eggs and slightly burnt bacon.

"That was delicious, despite the burnt bits." Jack smirked handing Hiccup his plate.  
"You can cook your own meals if you want." He replied sarcastically whilst placing the plates in a bucket of water.  
Jack laughed spilling water down his shirt. He sighed and quickly rubbed it.  
"I'll go get another shirt." He stood up off the seat but then stopped himself "One problem..."  
"Hm?" Hiccup continued washing the plates.  
"I don't have any other clothes."  
The two paused. Hiccup turned to look at Jack.  
"Oh yeah, that's a bit of a problem. I mean you could..." He eyed Jack up and down then turned his head to hide his smile but he couldn't contain his laughter.  
"What?!," Jack shot up blushing "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock what on earth are you thinking!"  
"Nothing," He laughed unable to face Jack. He calmed himself and looked back up at Jack "We'll go shopping later. The shops are usually open around this time."  
"Good because there is no way I can survive by borrowing your clothes."  
"What's wrong with my clothes?"  
"Nothing at all it's just..." He smirked then walked over to Hiccup. Jack towered over him showing off his height. Hiccup froze his heart beating rapidly. He could feel Jacks breath. Their faces inches away from each others. Hiccup looked up making accidental eye contact with Jack. Hiccup took a step backwards but Jack quickly and gently gripped onto Hiccups arm. Hiccups eyes widened and he was suddenly lifted off the ground until his head was level with Jacks.  
"You're sort of short." He laughed putting Hiccup down. Hiccup sat bewildered unsure of what had just happened. He put his hand to his chest facing away from Jack then shook his head muttering something under his breath. He turned to Jack who was watching his every move with curious eyes. Hiccup gulped and then went to grab his bag.  
"Ready?" Hiccup asked his voice high.  
"When you are." He smirked even more.

The two walked together down a path admiring the scenery in Berk. Birds, flowers, the fresh air and sky. Despite all the violence Berk could be a pretty relaxing place, sometimes. Unfortunately this wasn't going to be one of those times. As they walked calmly down the path they could hear a yelling approaching. Hiccup ignored it and carried on walking towards the shops. Jack stopped and turned to see two boys running towards Hiccup with sticks. One large boy with bright ginger hair and a million freckles lifted a stick (it was big enough to be classed as a log) into the air and charged at Hiccup letting out a war cry. Hiccup quickly swished to the side dodging the log. The other boy was smaller but more muscular he had fierce eyes. He frowned his eyes pinching together and ran towards Hiccup as well. Hiccup took a step back dodging the hit and quickly lifted his leg up as the boy continued to fall forward due to the weight of the stick. The boy caught his foot on Hiccups leg and went flying into a pile of mud. Jack grabbed a stick off the floor and ran up to the larger boy pointing it at him.  
"Whats going on?!" Jack exclaimed unsure of whether to keep pointing the stick at the boy or not. Hiccup patted the dust of his trousers calmly.  
"The usual."  
"The usual?," Jack shocked by Hiccups calm manor cautiously swiveled around checking to see if anyone else was coming "You get attacked a lot?"  
"Pretty much. Got this last time." Hiccup points at his bruise sighing. He'd gotten so used to being attacked that it barely phased him.   
"But if you got that last time then how come you dodged these two munchkins?" Jack slowly poked at the growling boy with his stick.  
"These aren't the people I'm worried about." Hiccup laughed continuing to walk down the path Jack followed.  
"There are others?"  
"For some reason people always seemed to want to attack me. I guess I'm the weakest in the village and I'm a terrible viking... so I can't really blame them." They both paused then Hiccup continued "These are just his little brothers. I think he wants to take my place as next in line but he has no way of becoming chief unless something happens to me and a couple of other people and so far I'm the easiest target."  
Jack opened his mouth to say something but shut it thinking deeply about what he wanted to say. He took a deep breathe and caught up to Hiccup who had walked ahead.  
"You're not a terrible viking."  
"I am."  
They both stopped in the middle of the path. Hiccup stared at his shoes, he felt useless. Jack looked sympathetically at Hiccup, Jack wanted to help but was unsure how he could. He looked around to see if there was anyone coming but it was only them. The wind was silent with the occasional chirp of a bird Jack put his hand on Hiccups shoulder reassuringly.  
"I'm here for you like you were there for me."  
Hiccup could feel tears welling up in his eyes from all the years of being bullied. Jack smiled and pulled Hiccup into his arms burying Hiccups head into his chest.  
"I won't let them hurt you anymore." Jack didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep but he knew he could keep this one.


	5. Brussels Sprouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sleepy  
> must write  
> christmas merry/ holidays happy  
> the christmas bit was supposed to be out today but i got lazy and am not even half way through the story

Hiccup and Jack returned to the house after a long day of shopping. Stoick was nowhere to be seen when they arrived home but he'd left a note.  
 __  
'Will be home tomorrow found good lead,  
 _food is in the stock_  
 _room be careful._  
 _\- Love Stoick'_  
  
"What does it say?" Jack asked curiously peeping over Hiccups shoulder.  
"They've found a lead." Hiccup replied his voice filled with hope. Jack smiled. He wasn't sure why he was smiling. Did he want revenge? Did he want to find out who destroyed his life? Or did he have a feeling? A feeling that was telling him to have hope. They were going to catch them. The villains. The murderers. They were going to get justice for the death of his sister and mother. His poor poor sister. _But what if something goes wrong? What if they don't catch them? What if they get to Berk first...? J_ ack sighed a little and hung his head. Hiccup gently squeezed Jack's arm reassuringly.  
"We're going to get them. They're going to pay for what they've done." Hiccup reassured Jack and Jack smiled looking up at Hiccup. Their eyes transfixed on each other.  
"I know it's just... what if something goes wrong?" Jack looked back towards the floor.  
"It'll be okay. My dad will make sure that no stone goes unturned and that we get them." Hiccup pulled Jack closer and Jack rested his head on Hiccups shoulder. "Thank you." He murmured gently into Hiccups shoulder.  
  
  
The two sat in the living room eating sausages and vegetables they were having a moment where the whole world is silent and its just you and them together talking, sharing, and trusting. The two laughed at each others jokes and stories. They shared stories of the past, dreams, and secrets.  
"I dare you to eat this Brussels sprout." Jack smirked picking up a Brussels sprout of his plate.  
"Ew gross. Nope. Not doing that." Hiccup shook his head and covered his mouth from the green vegetable of death.  
"It's just a vegetable." Jack laughed waving the Brussels sprout in front of Hiccup who turned the same color of the Brussels sprout in disgust.  
"If it's just a vegetable then you eat it."  
"Ummm...." Jack contemplated eating the Brussels sprout or not to prove a point but staring at the green vegetable of death made his life flash before his eyes. He scraped it onto his plate "Maybe later."  
"See I told you." Hiccup laughed playfully punching Jacks arm.  
"I love winning but if it involves Brussels sprouts then losing is okay with me." He laughed eating the rest of his meat.  
"So what did you do before all this mad stuff happened?" Hiccup asked trying to create conversation without reducing Jack to tears.  
"Before the mad stuff...?" Jack scratched his head thinking deeply "Well oddly enough it involved Brussels sprouts."  
"You're kidding?" Jack shook his head and Hiccup roared with laughter. "Go on."  
"Well my village was more into gathering, trading, hunting, bartering and business stuff rather than fighting and strength. And I always had to be looking after my little sister..." He paused taking a deep breathe before continuing " and they didn't want her getting hurt during the hunts so they made me a farmer. Which is pretty fun I guess. I'd always pick out some flowers for the house whenever I saw any whilst harvesting the fruits and vegetables. But weeding. I hate weeding so much. I'd always get my sister to help me with it tricking her into thinking it was fun but she'd pull out a couple and then get bored and play with some shovels and mud." Jack laughed thinking back to the good old days.  
"Wow, you sure do love those Brussels sprouts." Hiccup picked up another Brussels sprout and handed it to Jack grinning "I dare you."  
"I dared you first." He laughed smiling and handing the Brussels sprout back to Hiccup.  
"How about we both eat it at the same time?"  
"That sounds about fair," Jack and Hiccup both grabbed a Brussels sprout "On the count of three, one..."  
"Two..."  
"Three!"  
They both stared at the Brussels sprouts without doing anything. "  
You didn't eat it!"  
"Neither did you!" The two of them glared at each other before bursting into laughter and putting the Brussels sprouts back on the plate then pushing them away. "They're starting to stink now." Hiccup frowned at the Brussels sprouts "I'll go feed them to the pig."  
"You have a pig?!" Jack shot up excitedly.  
"Hahaha, yeah. It's in the garden."  
  
They went to the pig and fed it the Brussels sprouts. Hiccups garden had tons of flowers and vegetables growing all around them.  
"Wow this place looks like heaven."  
"It's not that good." Hiccup laughed at the compliment. His mother had started the gardening but after she left he picked it up and it made him feel free and helped him forget his troubles.  
"No really, It's wonderful." He smiled at Hiccup who blushed before feeding the pig more Brussels sprouts. The pig oinked happily and Jack laughed.  
"It's almost as cute as you." Jack smiled and Hiccup blushed harder than before.  
Jack smirked at Hiccup who then tried avoiding eye contact by looking at the stars. The moon reflected off Hiccups face making him look even more beautiful to Jack than before.  
"A shooting star!" Hiccup exclaimed turning to look at Jack who was already looking at him. Their eyes locked. Jack edged closer to Hiccup. Hiccup was close enough to feel Jacks heart pounding at the same nervous pace as his own. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He'd only just met Jack but he'd never felt closer to anyone before. His heart raced each time he thought of Jack. Jack leant in closer and closer as each second passed. Hiccup edged closer still maintaining eye contact with Jack. Jack felt himself turn red. What was he doing? He asked himself. He was unsure of how he felt. He'd only just met Hiccup he told himself. To Hiccups disappointment Jack quickly turned to look at stars.  
"Wow they're beautiful." Jack gasped as the cold air slowly passed through.  
"Not as beautiful as you." Hiccup whispered gently looking at Jack.  
"Pardon?"  
"Nothing." He lied his face scarlet.  
"It's getting cold do you want to go inside?" Jack asked to which Hiccup nodded and they headed back inside to sit by the fire.   
  
"You always talk about your mum and sister... what happened to your dad?" Hiccup asked trying not to intrude too much.  
"Oh...," Jack paused deciding whether or not to tell Hiccup "I had a bad feeling the day it happened. He kissed my mums cheek, hugged me and my sister who was only a baby at the time and then left for work. And work for him was hunting. He sacrificed himself for one of the villagers who was about to get killed by an vicious beast. If he had been a second late the villager would've died. My dad is a hero. I don't remember much of him but I sure do miss him every day."  
Hiccup quickly hugged Jack realizing how much pain Jack had been through. Jack blushed nervously.  
"I'm okay, it's okay."  
Hiccup continued hugging him and Jack smiled feeling both the warmth of Hiccups heart and the fire.  
  
Hiccup yawned as he dozily gazed into the fire.  
"You can go to sleep if you want. I'm tired myself." Jack smiled and stretched his arms.  
"Thank you." He murmured softly as he lay down next to the fire.  
Jack couldn't stop thinking about how cute Hiccup was. He wasn't sure what had come over him but he didn't want to leave Hiccups side. He looked at Hiccup who was drifting off to sleep and felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Jack didn't know that Hiccup was feeling similar things. Jack watched Hiccup as he slept. His chest peacefully falling up and down with each breath. Jack lay down next to Hiccup listening to each breath. "You awake?" Jack whispered checking. There was no response. Jack petted Hiccups hair and put it back in its usual place. He smiled gently. He missed his life but being there with Hiccup made it seem less horrific. He placed his head next to Hiccups and tried to drift off to sleep as well. He closed his eyes listening to his own heart beat. He opened his eyes and turned to Hiccup.  
"I think I like you." He whispered to a sleeping Hiccup.  
He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
But Hiccup wasn't asleep.  
Hiccup opened his sleepy eyes as his heart raced. Jack had just accidently told him his feelings. Hiccup clutched the butterflies in his stomach and lay down again. He was unsure how to feel but he could not stop thinking about Jack that night.


	6. Fallen

The wind and rain pushed heavily against the trees blocking the sight of Stoicks men. They clambered up a muddy hill their boots going deeper and deeper into the ground with each step. Before it started raining they had been following a trail of footprints and blood but the trail washed away quickly as the rain fell. They'd almost lost all hope until they heard shouting. They followed the voices towards a cave. Lights flickered from within the cave. Stoick hushed his men down into the bushes and they watched silently down on the cave dwellers, the rain falling hard on their armour. They saw men leaving and entering the cave with their weapons held close. A tall man with armour different from the rest stood outside the cave shouting orders. He wore chunky black armor covered in white markings and wore vicious red leather underneath covering almost all of his body. His face was covered in a mask made of bone. Stoick gasped realizing the markings where also made out of bone. But that wasn't the only reason he gasped. Stoicks men recognized the armour of the soldiers from before. They wore thin black armour with red markings. Stoick gripped his battleaxe tighter. He could feel a storm rising. The leader shouted orders towards his men and they all began marching in the direction Stoicks men had come. Stoick fell back in disbelief. The leader of the men looked around taking in the oncoming storm and the harsh rain as it fell. Underneath his mask you could faintly see a smile. A sick twisted smile. A smile that sent shivers down Stoick The Vasts spine. A smile he recognized.  
"Hiccup." Stoick whispered beneath his breath in realization.  
"Should we attack?" One of his men asked.  
"We wouldn't stand a chance." Stoick remembered the last time he tried fighting him. He was barely human. A monster. Stoick almost died that day infact many did die. Too many died. The guilt overwhelmed him. After that night it was only him and Hiccup and if he didn't make a move soon it would only be him. His men stayed silent whilst awaiting Stoicks orders.  
"We must get to Berk and warn the others. We must protect our people at all costs. No one shall die tonight except them. We will go through the woods. If we don't hurry..." Stoicks voice trailed off trying not to think of the grim things the monster from his past would do "Do not let them enter Berk until everyone has fled. Do you hear me?"  
His men nodded and lifted their weapons into the air.  
"For Berk!"

They quickly ran through the woods ignoring the rain and thunder until they reached Berk. They had only a matter of minutes to make sure everyone would be safe. Stoicks men barged into each house commanding people to quickly grab what they needed and head towards the ships. Stoick burst through the door to find the two of them sprawled in front of the fire.  
"Wake up!" Stoick shouted as he grabbed more weapons and shoved some of Hiccups and Jacks items into a satchel.  
"Get up!" He pleaded shaking Hiccup. Hiccup rubbed his head sleepily waking up.  
"What's going-"  
"No time to explain!" He interrupted shoving the satchel onto Hiccup "I need you and Jack to go to the shore. Can you do that for me?"  
"Huh?" Hiccup was wide awake now and more scared than ever. He'd never seen his dad like this. The fear and guilt that showed in Stoicks eyes picked at every nerve in Hiccups body. Jack slowly woke up the tense atmosphere told him something was askew.  
"Please. I don't have time to explain. You need to go to the shore." Stoick put his hand on Hiccups shoulder feeling something jam itself in his throat "I just want you to know... Just in case this is the last time we see each other. If something happens to me- If me and my men don't come back then gather everyone onto the boats and sail as far away as you can, if I don't return then you are in charge of them, Hiccup. If you see anyone who you don't recognize from the village then run. Run as hard and fast as you can. I love you."  
Hiccup hadn't realized how serious the situation was until now, he felt himself tearing up. He wrapped his arms around Stoick giving him a tight hug.  
"I love you too, Dad. I'll wait for you."  
Jack had grabbed his things and the two of them set out towards the shore.

Stoick sighed looking longingly at a photo of Valka. He rubbed his eyes feeling tears being swept away. He could hear shouts from outside as the men came closer. He gently caressed the photo. One of his men came in snapping Stoicks attention back to the battle. He wiped away the last of his tears, cleared his throat and prepared for battle.  
"Is everyone heading to the shore?" Stoick asked passing around a few weapons.  
"We've cleared all the houses and everyone should be heading to the shore. We should only have a few seconds before they arrive."  
Stoick stayed silent. He didn't want to loose Hiccup the way he'd lost Valka. He'd promised Valka that no matter what he'd protect Hiccup. He'd promised himself that he'd protect both his family and the remainders of the village. He shook his head. He wasn't going to let it happen again.  
"Gather water. They'll have fire and lots of it. Whatever we do we must not let them get past Berk. We must fight as hard as we can to avenge the deaths of those who fell before!" His men yelled in agreement raising their weapons into the air. Stoick lifted his battleaxe yelling "For the fallen!"  
For Valka.


End file.
